A Dream or Reality?
by Metallia
Summary: Living a normal life, normal routine? What if all of a sudden, that changes and you end up somewhere you had no clue about and all you could trust was a half dog demon...InuyashaKagome, SesshoumaruOC....READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1 Boring life? I think NOT!

A Dream or Reality?  
  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha does NOT belong to me at all!!!! Kapeech?!  
  
Metallia: Well, this is my FIRST Inuaysha fanfic!! I'll give you a little taste of what it is about.   
  
A young normal girl, Kayori Kuya was a 15 year old girl. Long black hair and brown eyes, living in a NORMAl human world and was always a fan of Inuyasha. It was one of her most FAVOURITE anime shows. In fact, anime was one of her most favourtie things in the whole wide world! She had always lived a normal life, school, home, homework, dinner, bed. Then the same the next morning. Each time she watched an anime she would think about how great it would be to actually be transported to a world where EVERYTHING was new to you and you had NO homework what so ever! She thought it would be exciting and fun, what she didn't know was someone was about to grant her wish....  
  
Metallia: I know, I'm bad at little summery things! But it'll be REALLY awesome, I swear and its not all about my character, its actually mainly about the main cast of Inuyasha but you've got to read and see where they come in, so PLEASE! Read and Review!!! Merci! LoL(Thank you!)  
  
************************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 1- What a Life, totally boring one minute...pure excitement the next.  
  
  
  
Kayori sighed quickly brushing the tangles out of her silky, long black hair. She had awakened later then she was suppose to.  
  
"Kayori! Wake up! You're going to be late!!!"  
  
  
  
"It's not my fault, mom! Whoever invented the snooze button was evil!!"  
  
Now, she had to hurry or else she was going to miss walking with her friends and would end up running after them. Quickly she parted her hair to the left side and pulled it up into a ponytail. Smiling at her reflection, she grabbed her books and headed towards the kitchen to eat a quick breakfast.  
  
"Mom, can I just have a piece of toast or something?"  
  
"We're out of toast dear, how about a grapefruit?" Kayori sighed, looking at her watch, she had no time to eat a grapefruit...She was LATE!!  
  
"Sorry mom! No TIME!!!" And with that she grabbed her lunch bag, fleeing from the house.  
  
"NONONONONONONONONONONONONOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! Huh? AHHHHHHHH!!! OUTTA THE WAY!!!!" Kayori had been in such a rush that she didn't notice the guy in front of her, until it was much to late! She rammed right into the poor man and he fell right onto his toosh. "Oh my goodness! I am so sosososososo sorry!" Quickly she helped him up, bowing as a sign of apology. "I'm late for school and I'm in a major rush! I've got to go! Sorry! Bye!" And with that she continued running.  
  
She had stepped into class just as the bell rang, and lucky for her, the teacher was running late so she had a little time to sit down and look as if she had been early.  
  
When school was finally over, Kayori and her friends gathered their books and began to walk home.  
  
"Did you see the last episode of Inuyasha? It was totally cool! Kayori? Hello? Earth to you???" Aya asked as she looked over at her friend.  
  
"Hmm? What? Oh, sorry. I was kind of in my own little world." Kayori sighed "We live in such a boring world, don't you think? I mean, wouldn't it be AWESOME if we could actually travel to where Inuyasha and Kagome are???"  
  
"You gotta be joking with me right?" Jonouchi asked looking at her. "It's all anime. As if it could be real!" Kayori looked over at Jonouchi. He was the cutest guy in school, but he was such a dope sometimes though.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right. What are the chances of that ever happening?" Kayori sighed and waved at her friends as she entered her house. "See you guys tomorrow!!.........For another day of boredom..." She took off her shoes as she entered the house.   
  
Kayori locked herself in her room for about an hour after dinner doing her homework.  
  
"KAYORI!!! Go to bed or else you're going to get up late again!!!" Nodding to herself, Kayori packed up her books and went to bed. She was quite tired from all the days work, so she drifted off very quickly.  
  
Tap...Tap...Tap...  
  
"Hmmm...??"   
  
Tap...Tap...Tap..  
  
"Argh..."   
  
Tap...Tap..Tap..  
  
"What is that noise?!" Kayori sat up in bed her eyes adjusting to the darkness.  
  
  
  
Tap...Tap...BANG!  
  
"AH?! Mom?! Mom?!.....Hello?" Slowly, Kayori got out of bed and stepped out into the hallway. "Umm....Is that you mom? Mom??" Kayori peeked into the guest room and blinked, rubbing her eyes. "Oh my GOSH!" There was something there! Something orange....and furry....with eyes!! Its eyes...they were looking at her. She began to slowly back up. "WHO ARE YOU?! WHAT DO YOU WANT?!....MOM!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Wait! Wait!" The furry little thing pounced forward and landed right in front of her.  
  
"Y-yo-you....You're Shippo! Fr-From Inuyasha?! That's not possible. You're an anime character! You can't be in this world! You're 2-D and I'm 3-D! What's going on?! Good joke guys, ahahaha....STOP!" Shippo blinked looking up at her.  
  
"Are you stupid or something? What are you talking about? And how do you know me? Oh, wait! Forget that! I'm looking for someone named Kayori! We need her now!" He pounced on her and clung to her shirt. "Do you know her? WE need to find her now!"  
  
"AHHHHHHHHH!!! Get off of me!" She flung her arms in the air, screaming wildly as he jumped off and watched her curiously. "Listen here YOU. You are not real!" She pointed straight at him but...."AHHHHHHHHHH!! What's happening to me?!" She looked down at her hands and suddenly realized that she was becoming....an ANIME!! "No...No way!" Her eyes scanned the room as everything else began to become anime too. "What is going on here?!" She ran to the window, throwing it opened as her eyes widened. "Oh my gosh....." Turning to face Shippo again, she began to freak out. "MY WHOLE TOWN HAS BECOME A DRAWING! AN ANIME! A 2-D UNIVERSE!!!"  
  
"I don't know what is wrong with you, but I think you need help, the worlds always been this way! Anyway, I have no time for this, I have to find Kayori!" Shippo shurgged and began down the hall.  
  
"WAIT! I'm Kayori!! Get back here! AHH!" Suddenly a furball was on her face.   
  
  
  
"You're Kayori!? We need your help! Come with me now! Now!!!!!!!"  
  
"What? Where?" She managed to pry him off her face.  
  
"Just follow me!!" Quickly, Shippo dashed out of the house and began to head for the neighbors. Kayori ran after him, amazed by what her town had become and surprised that it wasn't her normal neighbors anymore.  
  
  
  
"This...This looks like Kagome's house!"  
  
"It is, lets goooooooo!!!" Dashing to the back of the house, where the well was he stopped and waited for her, as he tetered on the edge of the well. "Come on, jump, quickly!"  
  
"What? No way, I am in no way ready to die! I am not suicidal!!"   
  
"Don't worry, just go! Kagome's in danger! Please? Go!!"  
  
"Kagome? But she isn't real, just erase her and draw her again in a safe place!" Suddenly, there was a flash of red that emerged from the well, that quickly landed beside Shippo.  
  
  
  
"Can't you do anything right you stupid fox demon?" The red thing punched Shippo in the head, as he fell into the well.  
  
"Shippo?!" Kayori ran to the edge of the well and looked down into the darkness. "Oh...no..." She turned around, to face...."Inuyasha?! No way. Guys, this joke has gone far enough, I don't know how you got these cool effects but Inuyasha's ears look totally fake!" Kayori confidently walked up to him and pulled at the ears. Inuyasha's face began to get red with pure anger. "Wha....These are pretty fuzzy to be...fake.." Slowly she let go of them and his anger blew sky high.  
  
  
  
"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING YOU IDIOT?! HOW COULD YOU THINK THESE WERE FAKE! I'M HALF DEMON AND I NEED THE SHIKON JEWELS TO BECOME FULL DEMON, WHEN I AM, I'LL HUNT YOU DONE AND THROW YOU INTO HELL WHERE YOU BELONG YOU RETCHED LITTLE PUNK GIRL!!!!"  
  
Kayori just stood and watched. How could this be? Inuyasha isn't real and that couldn't be him....Could it?  
  
"Will you stop staring at me like that and jump down the well, you idiot?"  
  
  
  
"Excuse me?! There is NO was I am going to die just yet!!!"  
  
  
  
"LISTEN TO ME YOU JERK, KAGOME IS IN DANGER AND SHE TOLD ME TO GO GET YOU, WHY? WHO KNOWS, BUT WE NEED TO GO HELP HER NOW! NOW!!" With that, he grabbed her hand and jumped into the well.  
  
  
  
"What?! H-hey wait! noo!!!" With his tight grip on her arm, she had no choice, as she got dragged into the well. "Oh good god, I hope I survive...." Her eyes widened as they were just about to hit the bottom, suddenly, it became black and they continued to fall....Kayori shut her eyes tightly and waited....  
  
"Hey! Idiot. Are you done? Time's a wastin'!" Slowly, she opened her eyes and to her surprise, she was in another land..."Hello? What are you? DEAF?! Let's go!!!"  
  
"HEY! Will you stop calling me an idiot?! For goddessess sake, people these days..."  
  
"I an't no human! I'm a half demon, got it?! Anyway, Quit flappin' them gums and get on my back, we need to get to Kagome!" Kayori blinked.  
  
"You're back?....Me?"  
  
"What? I an't got cooties you know?! GET ON!"  
  
"Ughh...." Hesitantly Kayori slowly walked closer, tightening the elastic on her ponytail.  
  
"Oh my gosh! You're such an idiot!" Inuyasha dashed forward, picked her up into his arms and began to dash off into the trees....  
  
********************************************************  
  
Metallia: Well, that was chapter one, I know it's not too good but I'll try my best and I hope you liked it! Please review and tell me what you thought. Suggestions? Flames? Comments? Anything, tell me what I need to work on, ect...THANKS!!!!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2 The Healer

A Dream or Reality?  
  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha does not belong to me.  
  
Metallia: This is a pretty crappy story but hey, I got one review(cuz I told her to review) hehehe...Oh, by the way, I know this story might not follow EXACTLY how the series is but, gimme a break! I need to use my creativity, ne? Plus, I kinda want to continue it anyway so YAY! Here's chapter 2!  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Chapter 2- The Healer  
  
"Umm....Excuse me Inuyasha, but where are we going??"  
  
"Just shut up and wait, you'll see." Kayori sighed. She felt oddly tense lying in his arms.   
  
'Why did he have to carry me like this?' She thought as she leaned her head up against his chest. 'Can't he go any faster?' Inuyasha looked down at her questioningly, but she didn't seem to notice, she had too much on her mind.   
  
'I wonder what mom's gonna think when she wakes up and I'm not home...'   
  
'I wonder if everyone else is gonna see our town as an anime too, or maybe it's just me...'  
  
'Maybe this is all just a dream.....Nah, too weird to be a dream...'  
  
'Am I still in my pajamas?.....!!!!' Kayori quickly glanced down at her clothes and was relieved to see she wasn't in her Pj's but also surprised to see herself in a school uniform, identical to Kagome's.  
  
  
  
'Hmm, I guess in this world....I go to the same school as Kagome...'  
  
'Kagome?.......I wonder what happened to Kagome....and what can I do to help?'  
  
Inuyasha had landed right in front of a large temple on the top of a mountain. His eyes hardened as he looked at it and he dropped Kayori right onto the cement ground.  
  
"OUCH!?" Kayori screamed as she made full contact with the ground. "Couldn't you at least give me warning before you drop me like that?! It hurt!!!" Inuyasha turned to her and put his hands on his hips.  
  
"Well, if YOU were paying attention, you would have noticed that we've reached our destination and you could have gotten off yourself!"  
  
"Well SORRY! It's just...This is all so weird...."  
  
"Oh gimme a break, next you'll be complaining about the fact that we don't have...soap...or whatever."  
  
"You...don't have SOAP?!"  
  
"What's all that noise?............. HEY!!! Kayori!!!" Out ran Shippo hopping up onto her shoulder. "Hey!!! Finally, I thought you guys were never going to get here. Quickly Kayori, get inside!" Kayori nodded slowly and ran inside the temples giant doors, stopping a few steps inside and turning around.  
  
"Inuyasha? Aren't you going to come?"  
  
"Hmph! I think I'll take a nap!" And with that he hopped up into a tree and shut his eyes. Kayori frowned, thinking, but Shippo shook her head gently, reminding her that she still had to go inside to see Kagome.  
  
Quickly, Kayori found her way into the large room in which Kagome was resting. Lady Kaede was sitting beside Kagome and as Kayori entered, Lady Kaede's eyes scanned the young girl.  
  
"Ahhh, it is true what Lady Kagome has told me about you. I can sense it."  
  
"Excuse me? Uhh....Lady Kaede?"  
  
"Aye, that would be me child. Come. Sit. Rest."  
  
"Ummm....Thank you..." Kayori hesitated slightly as she sat down and looked at the motionless Kagome.  
  
"Kayori. This is where you come in."  
  
"Uhh....What?"  
  
"The journey now also involves you. Kagome and Inuyasha are not enough. Without you they will not be able to fulfill the mission of getting all the Shikon Jewels."  
  
"Uh....I'm sorry Lady Kaede, but I don't follow."  
  
"You must join Inuyasha and Kagome on their journey to find the shards of the Shikon Jewel."  
  
"NO WAY! You gotta be joking with me, old lady. There is no way I can stand another pest!" Inuyasha appeared beside Kayori and sat down, glaring at her.  
  
"Do not be so rude, Inuyasha. Kayori comes from a long line of Healers."  
  
"....!!!! Healers?! What are you talking about?!" Kayori's eyes widened as she looked at the old women before her.  
  
"Hmm...." Kaede nodded. "Yes. I can sense it. You knew Kikyo. You are Mai's reincarnation."  
  
"....I do not know what you are talking about."  
  
"Inuyasha, do you remember Mai?" Inuyasha crossed his arms and nodded, slowly turning his head and looking directly at Kayori.   
  
"She look NOTHING like Mai did....." But slowly, his eyes began to soften "Maybe....Just a bit.....Mai.....and Kikyo were very close. They both protected the village with their lives...Kikyo...with her arrows and strength....Mai used her incredible magic for healing and battle....They were a powerful team...."  
  
"Aye....And...Inuyasha? The arrow that Kikyo shot you with...It was a special arrow. It was made by Mai...Soaked in a special medicine that was able to stop the most powerful demons...It was the last one Kikyo-"  
  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIT!!! Can't you guys explain to me what you're talking about?" Kayori looked at them a confused look on her face. "And what about Kagome? Wasn't I brought here to help her?"  
  
"Well, if you'd just SHUT UP and listen then you would understand!"  
  
"Inuyasha! I apologize child, Kagome will be healed by you, but we must a wait to a certain time of night, for now, I shall tell you about who you were..." Kayori nodded slowly, listening to her speak. "You know about how Inuyasha was sealed to the tree, no?" Kayori nodded. "Well, during that time, Mai was out of the village, in fact she was in a village not far from our own, someone had gotten terribly ill and she was there to heal them. In the mean time, Kikyo sealed Inuyasha to the tree with an arrow which was soaked in a special medicine, it was the last one Kikyo had...."  
  
"How did Mai die?" Kayori asked, curiously.  
  
"It was odd....very odd....After Kikyo had died, Mai returned to the village a sorrow look on her face, she already knew of what had happened...I still remember the day. She looked at Kikyo....Then she stood right before you, Inuyasha." Inuyasha's eyes dropped to the floor as he listened. "She stood before you and raised her arms...She was chanting something under her breathe but no one understood a thing. I remember a giant blast of energy came from her and was directed at you, Inuyasha. My guess is that it made the seal even more powerful...Too keep you from getting free....Then....She turned to face everyone in the village...Her eyes filled with tears as she dropped to her knees and left us..."  
  
"Wow....." Shippo hopped down into Kayori's lap and listened carefully.  
  
"Yes....It was a VERY tragic day for us...."  
  
"........" Inuyasha sat silently, staring at Kagome, then his eyes left her and set on Kayori, who was stunned from what she had just heard.  
  
"I......."  
  
"You need not say a thing child. The time is coming. The time to heal Kagome. I trust you know how, child?" Kayori blinked.  
  
"Umm....What happened to her?"  
  
  
  
"She was bitten by a very powerful demon...." Kayori got to her feet suddenly.   
  
"I'll go get the herbs." Kayori announced as she raced out the doors.  
  
"Hey! Hey! Wait, you idiot you can't go out there alone! It's getting dark, the demons will eat yoooou!!!" Inuyasha got up and dashed after her. Lady Kaede smiled nodding to herself.  
  
"Hmm...." Kayori got down onto her knees and examined the herbs growing by a giant tree. "I think this one will do..." Kayori pulled it out and held it with all the other herbs she had collected.   
  
"Are you going to be done collecting grass by sun down or what?" Inuyasha asked from his position high on the tree.  
  
"Grass? They're very powerful herbs!! And, I should be done by then....Why? Are we really far from the temple?" Kayori pulled out one more herb and got to her feet, dusting the dirt off her skirt.  
  
"Nah. I could get there in a mere-" Inuyasha's ears suddenly perked up as he listened.  
  
  
  
"In a mere what?....What are you doing Inuyasha?" Inuyasha got up from his lying position and looked around, sniffing.  
  
"Shh....LOOK OUT!"   
  
"AHHHHHHHH!" Kayori had been thrown back by a powerful force. Inuyasha jumped down from the tree and stood in front of her, protectively.  
  
"Who's there?! Show yourself!"  
  
"Well, if it isn't my pathetic little brother..." Inuyasha and Kayori both glanced up to the closest tree and there, stood Sesshoumaru. "Protecting a human, I see....I'll never understand what you or father saw in these retched weak...beings."  
  
"Sesshoumaru..." Kayori said under her breathe.  
  
"Hmm....I see you're protecting a new girl this time...Inuyasha, you sly dog, you..  
  
."  
  
"What do you want now Sesshoumaru? Didn't you get enough the last time I kicked your butt?!"  
  
"Fool. Give me the shards. I will not go easy on you this time..." Sesshoumaru yelled as he lunged forward getting ready to attack.  
  
"Isn't that what you said last time?!" Inuyasha pulled out Testsusaiga and attacked his older brother. "Kayori, run! I'll catch up with you!"  
  
  
  
"But Inuyasha, I can't leave you..."  
  
"GO!!" Kayori nodded and ran but was stopped by Jaken.  
  
"Don't let her escape...." Sesshoumaru said as he continued to battle.   
  
"Yes, of course Master!" Jaken stood in front of Kayori, waving his staff in the air. "Sorry, but you heard Master Sesshoumaru, you're not going anywhere!"  
  
"Says you, you stupid, wrinkly frog!!!" Kayori yelled as she continuously stomped on his head before kicking him to the side and running to hide behind a nearby tree.  
  
"Ready to DIE little brother?" Sesshoumaru said as his claws began to glow a nasty green. "POISON CLAW!" Sesshoumaru swiped Inuyasha right across the chest.  
  
"AAHHHRGGG!!!" Inuyasha yelled as he slashed Sesshoumaru in the arm, and he retreated to a nearby tree as Inuyasha dropped to his knees.  
  
"Oh no! Inuyasha!!!!" Kayori yelled running toward him. "Inuyasha? Are you alright?" Kayori dropped to one knee and examined his wound.  
  
  
  
"What are you doing here? I told you to run you idiot!!"   
  
  
  
"I can't leave you like this!"  
  
"Hm....This is very touching, it's making me sick so, do us all a favor and give the shards to me before I must kill for them."  
  
"Sesshoumaru!!!" Sesshoumaru's eyes landed on Kayori as she stood up and stepped closer to the tree in which he was on.   
  
"What do you want, human?"  
  
  
  
"I...I know there's good in you! Everyone has good in their heart, just dig deep! You'll find it! Besides..." Sesshoumaru looked at her, slightly surprised.  
  
"Good? Hmph. What are you talking about? Stupid mortal, demons, true ones, they do not care for humans or half breeds, like my younger brother...." Sesshoumaru jumped down, right in front of her, his eyes piercing into hers. Kayori took a deep breathe, slightly frightened but still keeping a stern look on her face.  
  
'He's standing so close...' Kayori thought as she felt his breathe on her cheek. She took a step back and got ready to finish her sentence.  
  
"Besides....We don't have the shards..." Her eyes widened as she saw Inuyasha behind Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha thrusted the Testsusaiga into Sesshoumaru's back as he turned into a bleeding fur ball that flew high into the sky and disappeared as Jaken followed.  
  
"Argh...Are you alright?" Inuyasha said as he sheathed his sword and dropped to his knee.  
  
"Inuyasha! You've been poisons badly!" Kayori leaned him up against a tree trunk and dug through the bunch of herbs she had collected. "Here, eat this, it should help you heal quickly. Not to mention you're half demon so, that will assist it too." Kayori held the herb out to his mouth as he ate it.  
  
'I certainly hope this is the right herb....Hmm...For some odd reason, I feel sure that it is...'  
  
"I'm fine. Let's go back!" Kayori nodded smiling as she hopped onto his back and they traveled back to the temple in which Kagome was at rest.(I don't mean DEAD!)  
  
Upon entering Lady Kaede greeted them with a nod.  
  
"I suppose all went well?"  
  
"Yes, it was fine Lady Kaede."  
  
"I smell poison. Inuyasha?"  
  
"Hmph!" Inuyasha sat down and Kayori sat beside him.  
  
"It's nothing serious, you don't need to worry. But I'd better start brewing this up for Kagome. Shippo popped up beside her and handed her a bowl with a wooden spoon, which she used to stir the herbs over the flickering fire that was created, while they were gone.   
  
"There....It should be done..." Kayori blew at the steam, to try and cool it. She propped Kagome up with one arm and held the bowl to Kagome's mouth and began to slowly poor it in... "Please work...."   
  
Slowly Kagome's eyes began to open...  
  
"K-Kayori?!" Kagome sat up and gave her friend a giant hug, the force was so strong, the bowl flew out of her hands and what was left of the medicine ended up on Inuyasha's head.  
  
"!!!!!!!! You two are so stupid!? What was that for anyway?! One of you is enough and now both of you?! GREAT?!" Inuyasha stood up and stomped out the door as the girls looked at each other and laughed.  
  
"Sorry Inuyasha!!" They both said as laughter erupted from the room.  
  
Inuyasha sat outside on a tree branch staring up at the moon.  
  
"So....The reincarnation of Mai and Kikyo...hm....They're both such idiots!" He said to himself as he lay down and close his eyes, resting and wondering, what was going to await them tomorrow.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Metallia: WOW! This was a pretty long chapter that went on and on about nothing in particular, sorry but I tried! heh, well please review and tell me what ya think kk? Thanks a tons!!!!!  
  
*************************************************************************** 


End file.
